


A Weapon To Relieve The Tension

by R_rated26



Series: Various Sex Scenes (One shots) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Biting, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Control, Control Issues, Dom Dean, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Passion, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Woman on Top, come playing, man on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: Dean wants to be a couple, in fact, he thought they already were a couple, but his female companion is balking at that thought. Changes have never been her strong side.After shutting him out the whole day, she finally decides to relieve the tension between them and come to him for the first time.And you must say, that tension got relieved. Twice.Get it first from the female characters POV and then Deans.





	1. Chapter 1

I think I had closed my eyes after Dean had taken the wheel, because he poked me on the shoulder and muttered, “We’re here.” 

I blinked a couple of times and looked around. It was still dark, and we were parked at a parking lot in front of a motel reception. I guess this one was the closest to Moyie Springs. When I stepped out of the car, I stretched my back. You could never lie comfortable in a car seat. I felt Angry Dean was back on full power, I saw it on his shoulders when he walked in front of me to the reception. He couldn’t handle alone-time very well. I felt like if I wasn’t there to remind him of fighting the anger, it overpowered him. 

I was still groggy when we walked up to the desk to get a room. I didn’t pay any attention to the conversation before Dean looked at me, waiting. “I’m sorry, what?” I asked while I rubbed my eyes. 

“A king size bed?” He repeated the receptionist’s question too harsh like I was a child that didn’t understand what he was saying. 

And, what? So now you are asking me? What happened to just doing things, and hope it was okay with me? “Sure.” I just said. God, he could be confusing sometimes. Then it appeared before my inner eye. I had pulled away from him because of the ‘girlfriend’ thing, so now he was asking permission. Like when he asked if he could move his bed next to mine, or fuck me. I actually liked the sharing of the bed thing, but it was nice to be asked for a change. 

I was starting to see a pattern, I had kind of said no to the girlfriend thing, not out loud, but with my behavior and now he asked permission. When I had said no before we headed out to Montana, he had asked for permission to move his bed to mine. It wasn’t because he didn’t respect my boundaries when he just did stuff and hoped it was okay with me. Because he clearly did when I pulled away from him. He still had a weird way to do some things, and I wasn’t going to trouble my mind with that right now. We needed to unload the car. 

He put his hand on my lower back when we walked back to it. The electricity shot up my spine and started spreading, I was fully awake right away. It was almost a relief when he removed it to open the trunk and grabbed some of the bags. I followed shortly after with the last one and the laptop. 

The motel room was like every other cheap motel room with slight differences. A table with four chairs, a dresser, a TV, and a king sized bed. 

The carpet was dark red, the walls were a weird gray color, and the furniture was made of dark wood. It looked kind of depressing, I just hoped the bathroom wasn’t orange like the one in Montana. Nope, it was a lighter shade of gray than the walls in the other room, but the shower curtain and the towels were almost same shade of red as the carpeting. The bathtub and shower were separated here too. 

Dean put down the bags and went out to grab the last stuff from the car. I could still feel where his hand had laid on my back. A thought crossed my mind. Why was I constantly fighting the intensity? 

_Because it can be choking._

An unwelcome voice said in my head. Yeah, but I know a way to relieve it for a while, and I really felt like I needed that. Relieve it so we could start fresh tomorrow, or actually, later today, searching. 

Why should he always come to me? He had shown me he respected my limits, he had asked me if _I_ wanted a king size bed. Had given me a choice, it laid in my hands. Now it was my turn to give something back, forgive him for the girlfriend thing. 

Dean came back with the last of our stuff, put it down, and started to take off his boots and jacket. On my way over to him, I threw my jacket carelessly on one of the chairs and kicked off my boots. He looked up when I approached him, I saw the anger in his eyes. I laid my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back against the door. He looked confused for a second, looked down at my hands on his chest, to my eyes and back again, but before he could ask any questions, I leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

His right hand captured my face, the left laid around my waist. The electricity burned my lips the instant our lips met and made me moan, I wanted more, I pushed my body against his, and my hands traveled up to his short hair and grabbed it. He instantly felt my mood, his grip on me tightened, and suddenly his lips and tongue took over the steering and kissed me back with such strength, he would have made me take a step back if it wasn’t for his arm around my waist. He forced me to lean my upper body backward, and he had to put his left hand on my shoulder blade for further support. 

My mouth left his, so I could continue down his chin and finally to his neck so we could stand up straight again. His hands caressed firmly up and down my back, pushing me closer to him. My hands tightened their grip in his hair and pushed his head back, giving me better access. I heard him moan when I nipped, sucked, and kissed my way up and down his neck. 

Suddenly he grabbed my upper arms and threw me against the door where he had stood just a second ago, a surprised cry leaked from my lips when my back connected with the wood. He looked down at me with his piercing eyes, he wanted to be in control. I could see it. His eyes dark with anger, but lust too. His jaw was clenched, and breathed his deep panting breath heavily out his nose, moving his shoulders noticeably. 

It felt like he looked at me for a lifetime, my breathing was already getting labored, he was so close I could almost taste his sweet breath. He pressed his body against mine, pinning me to the door and finally kissed me, his tongue invaded my mouth. With me against the wall, he didn’t have to support my back, and his hands could then explore other places of my body. They slipped under my top, my hands laid on his neck when he released my arms, but quickly had to leave him again when he pulled the top over my head. We had to break off the kiss, only to continue with renewed force when my top landed on the floor. 

His hands traveled up my sides, over my breasts, up my neck and ended in my hair, they left me shivering and moaning when he also started to rub against me, but his controlling tongue muffled me. When I pulled up his shirt to get it over his head, his hands let go of my hair. I longed to feel his skin against mine. The electricity that filled me when he rubbed his naked upper body against mine was enough to make me moan, his hands ran all over my body, and his mouth found my neck and made my moans turn into a more lustful cry. 

My hands slipped under his arms and laid on his shoulder blades. I felt his strong muscles playing under my fingers as he moved his hands around on my body and his rubbing hips send a wave up his spine. My nails scraped desiring against his skin and made him inhale sharply through his teeth. 

His mouth kissed every inch of my neck, first my right side, then down to my collarbone and over to the left side, he bit me too, but not hard enough to leave any bruises. His hands continued their hungry journey around my body. Finally, his mouth found mine again, played with my tongue. 

My hands moved to his chest and tried to push him to the bed, but my struggle was wasted on him, I couldn’t move him. “Bed!” I tried to gasp between his kisses. 

He tore his mouth away from mine. “Yeah!” He grabbed my ass and lifted me up with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and walked over to the bed, easily released my grip and tossed me down on it. Before I could do anything, he kneeled on the bed and started to unbutton my jeans, I helped him pull them off along with my panties. Then he stood up, took off his own jeans and boxers, and laid down on top of me. Grabbed around my waist and dragged me farther up the bed accompanied with a grunt and a hard rub against me to push me upwards. 

His naked body felt so good against mine, and my hands were back on his shoulder blades. It was like the electricity was amplified when it was skin against skin contact. I felt his hand travel up my body to my hair while he kissed me. The other grabbed my hip to control and move it as he rubbed against me. I knew he liked to be in charge, but I really longed to be on top of him this time. I tried to push him so that we could roll over, but again my struggle was no use against him. Not when he was this close. 

With a bite in his lip, I broke our kiss. “I wanna be on top.” I panted and looked him in the eyes to see his reaction, but all I saw was a smile before he dug his fingers into the skin on my hip, his other hand still in my hair, held me close and rolled around and dragged me with him. As soon as he was on his back, he pushed my upper body up in a straight position with his hands on my chest, then let them fall down to my hips and let his eyes run down my body, devouring it. 

I was a little shocked about the way he just tossed me around, though it wasn’t the first time he had done it. The shock of suddenly being on top took my breath away. This should be interesting. In anticipation, I bit my lip. My hands ran from his on my hips, up his forearms, upper arms, over his shoulders as I leaned forward. Then my hands moved opposite each other, one ended on his chest, the other in his hair and I started rubbing against him. He dug his short fingernails into the flesh on my hips, threw his head back, and inhaled sharply when I licked a trail from his chest up to under his right ear. Then my mouth started working its way from his neck to his chest, his nipples and up again, he gasped loudly when my tongue ran over his nipples. Now it was my turn to tease him a little. 

I traveled up his chin but didn’t kiss him when I reached his lips. I licked them, but just out of reach for a kiss. Underneath me, he started to writhe. Again, I kissed and nipped my way down his neck and chest, his hands firmly caressed my back and sides. He sometimes tensed up, or let a small moan spill from his lips in between his panting breath when I hit a sensitive spot, but not as much as when I touched his nipples or behind his right ear. I had figured out those were his sweet spots. I traveled farther down his stomach before I followed the same path back. 

All of a sudden, his right hand traveled up, grabbed my hair, and yanked my head up in front of his, I let out a small surprised gasp, I was under an inch from his lips. “If you’re not nice, you can’t be on top.” He said superiorly with a raised eyebrow while he lightly shook his head. Apparently, I was only on top because he allowed me to. 

Oh, so that was the game we were playing? Fine. I nodded while biting my lower lip, pretending to surrender. He let go of my hair, moved his hand back down on my back, and I continued kissing his neck. 

He let out a gasp when I let one of my hands slide down and wrap around him to guide him inside me, but only the tip of his head. I moaned against his skin and started to move very slowly up and down, no farther than an inch, his breathing became uneven. This was payback for when he had made me beg for him. I worked my way up to his lips again, biting him teasingly in his lower lip without kissing him. 

“You asked for it.” He murmured when I let his lip go. At first, I didn’t know what he meant, his hands caressed my sides, but when he reached my waist, he grabbed me hard and forced me down on his entire length with a raw grunt. 

“Oh, God!” I cried when everything cringed together inside of me, and my head dropped down on his chin. I wasn’t prepared. He did it one more time accompanied with a higher strained grunt, and another helpless cry from me. My body tensed up, and he let go of my waist, now it was my turn to writhe on top of him. I couldn’t stop myself from kissing him while I slowly rocked my hips back and forth on top of him, his hands on my ass guided me in circular motions. 

There was something about his roughness that really turned me on. And by the look of it, his control and roughness with me turned him on too. I released his lips and straightened up, his hands fell down to my thighs. Easily I unhooked my bra and threw it away before I let my hands run from my waist, up the sides of my body and up into my hair as I started working my way up and down on him. Slowly up, hard down and it made him moan. I continued caressing my body while he watched me, grabbed my breasts, threw my head back, and moaned. Let my fingers run over my lips and into my mouth, really giving him a show to enjoy. He bit his lip, but it couldn’t hold back his satisfied moans and grunts. Greedily he swallowed everything with his eyes, his pupils widened with lust. 

After a couple of minutes, his hands found my waist again and helped force me harder down on him, deeper into me. It made everything cringe together in me when he was deepest inside, and it elicited higher cries from me. It was a slow rhythm, but I had to remove my hands from my body and rest one of my hands on the wall for support and the other one on his chest. I felt my nails dig into his skin for every time he forced me down on him. His feral gaze held my eyes in place, except from when he hit a sweet spot that made me close my eyes and cry higher. His lip curled up over his clenched teeth, and every grunt was now almost a snarl. It was an excruciating rhythm, which dazzled me the longer it went on. His hips shot up in cooperation with his hands forcing me down. Controlling me, dominating me. Prohibiting me from interfering with his brutal pace into me that made my hair bounce up and down around me. The only reason my hand momentarily left his chest was to remove the hair from my face and damp forehead. 

At last, he couldn’t seem to take this slow rhythm anymore. He rolled around on top of me with ease, grabbed a chunk of my hair, and started to thrust deep, hard, and fast inside me. My legs instantly wrapped around him, one hand pinned to his back by my nails, the other grabbing his short hair. He grabbed the flesh on my ass and moved it with him for every thrust. I felt his teeth running up and down my neck, his breath panting against my heated skin in short grunting outburst as he quickly approached his climax. 

I wasn’t sure if a bite would come this time because he had before let them run against my skin without biting me. But then I felt a sharp pain that made me twitch and whimper blend with the pleasure of him thrusting three more times into me before he came and released inside me with a deep, savage groan I almost mimicked in a high pitch instead as my nails scratched down his back, and my fingers clutched in his hair. 

He laid still for a couple of seconds, and then gave one last jolt into me, only half as powerful as the previous one and then released my neck from his teeth. 

 

We were both panting like we had run several miles. I took his head in my hands, he was just as sweaty as me, and led him up to my mouth and kissed him before I looked into his eyes. More green, less anger. Fucking me was like… not a cure, but something to keep it in check. Before we had sex the first time, I had only seen the angry, dark eyes, but after he had fucked me, he was like a completely different person. This was really all it took, but it complicated things a lot too. 

He rested his forehead on my chin when he pulled out of me with a weak moan. “I think it’s your turn now.” He whispered against my lips after a quick kiss. 

“Oh, you think?” I almost moaned expectantly, my hips pushed slightly upwards. 

His hand released my hair, glided down my neck, over my breast and stomach and between my legs while looking me in the eyes and biting his lip. My breath became uneven, and still slightly panting as I hadn’t really caught my breath yet. He pushed two long fingers into me so harshly, the movement coming all the way from his shoulder, that he forced me two inches farther up the bed and I cried out. His hard and fast thrusting into me earlier had left me blissfully sore. 

He certainly wasn’t afraid of his own juices. He did it one more time and curled his fingers up inside me and continued moving them in a waving rhythm inside me that made my hips and spine follow his motions. My fingers that had relaxed moved to the back of his head and resumed grabbing his hair. When his head dropped to nip and suck on my nipples in turns, I got a look at the several red lines from my nails on his smooth back, but I hadn’t ripped the skin this time. 

His mouth moved farther down to my stomach, and his fingers left the inside of me and led them to my mouth. I willingly opened up for him, and when my lips closed around his fingers, his head snapped up to watch me. My right hand left his hair to grab his wrist to lead them in and out of my mouth, but he instantly grabbed my wrist with his left hand, held it to the mattress next to my head, and started moving his fingers in and out of my mouth. 

“I set the pace here.” He warned. Licked and bit his lip as I sucked his soaked fingers clean. 

I could taste my own wetness and his mixed together. Salty, but not bad. 

He pushed his fingers further into the back of my throat, it almost made me gag, before he almost pulled them out again. Then to the back of my throat and pulled them out, but then let his palm run over my mouth. I felt the sticky fluid getting smeared over my lips and around them as I licked his palm. When it was clean, he withdrew it, and I started licking the leftover that was smeared around my mouth. 

He moved farther up and leaned down, leaving his lips under an inch from mine. “Mm, you like that, huh?” He whispered seductively, I felt his uneven breath on my wet lips. 

“Yes.” I moaned back and licked my lips one more time. 

His breath became erratic, he captured my left wrist and held it down on the bed too, next to my head. He licked my chin where there still were some fluid spread, and then he attacked my lips. His tongue tigerishly pushed through my lips and found mine before his teeth dug into my lower lip and pulled it before he let go, separating our lips. His eyes looked down at my lips, licked on my jawline before he released my hands and quickly moved down my body until he was between my legs. His lips closed around my most sensitive spot and made my body tense up, my back curved from the mattress, and I moaned. His left hand slipped under my thigh and grabbed my hip, while the fingers of his right hand pushed into me again. I grabbed the sheets and threw my head back in a high cry. 

His tongue and fingers worked together in the most hypnotizing pattern. As he only grabbed one of my hips, I still had the ability to move, not as much as I wanted, but I wasn’t locked in his grip. Every time I bucked my hips up to him, he retorted with a moan, the vibration of his voice tickled me and added to my pleasure and slowly approaching climax. I whimpered at the loss of his touch when his fingers disappeared from the inside of me, as it was a step back from my sweet release. At my next moan, he pushed his wet fingers into my mouth, and I automatically started to suck. The juices on his hand got on my chin. This time, he didn’t prevent me from grabbing his wrist to move them in and out of my mouth. His fingers muffled my moans, and though I had a grip on his wrist, he still took the lead and again pushed them to the bag of my throat, almost out, then in again, all while his tongue still swirled, bent, licked, and he sucked between my legs. 

When his fingers were clean, I pulled them out and started licking and kissing the rest of his palm.

After a minute where I had returned to suck on his fingers one by one, he wrenched his wrist out of my grip and let it drag a wet trail down my throat, between my breasts, and over my stomach. His hand left my flushing skin, and he pushed them inside me again, tearing my lips apart in a high moan, my climax nearing faster. 

My moan-full breath became more frantic the closer I got. My fingers ripping in the sheets, my legs quivered. My spine curved, snapped back, and arched once again. My hips moving as much as he allowed it. His effort intensified, his tongue worked harder, his fingers pressed up and hit the perfect spot, and he started moaning continuously without a stop which in a matter of seconds, made the upper part of my back arch so high I was now resting on my elbows. My head was thrown back, and I erupted in a high-pitched groan that continued until it morphed into a whimper. His shoulders had stopped my legs from pressing together. 

At last, I fell back onto the mattress with a long exhausted sigh, but my body still quivered. He slowed the movements of his tongue, squeezing as much out of my orgasm as possible, until he stopped, pulled his fingers out and climbed back on top of me. His left hand laid on my cheek and started kissing my lips. He tasted like his fingers, of us both. For every kiss, he tilted his head back until his lips left mine and I was now kissing and sucking his chin clean. A moan from the back of his throat spilled from his lips. His hand on my cheek glided to the back of my neck, grabbed a fistful, and pulled my head back, my lips away from his skin. 

“You want more?” He asked with a dirty gleam in his eyes and looked down at me, still with his head leaned back. He didn’t wait for an answer before he, for the third time, pushed his wet fingers of his right hand into my mouth, but this time, his palm rubbed against my chin for every time he moved his fingers. I moaned appreciatively. He tasted good, not too salty, but sweet somehow. 

When his fingers were clean he pulled them out, I let my teeth run along them the whole way out, and then he dragged a trail down my throat and between my breasts with the rest. He grabbed the sheets and started licking back up. His left hand still buried in my hair, keeping my head in place, but I licked as much as I could reach around my mouth. 

He eagerly kissed his way up my throat. His kisses got more insisting, a hint of that savageness was to trace in it. He licked up my chin, let his teeth scrape along my jawline, I inhaled sharply before he assaulted my lips. Suddenly he tore his lips away to kiss and suck on my chin and then returning to fiercely kissing me, his tongue took control over mine, his hand in my hair took over my head. He ripped my head back, my lips away from his and looked down at me, his lip was curled up, like when a predator bares its teeth before going after its prey. 

I was his prey. 

“Oh God, you’re so kinky. I wanna fuck you again.” He growled. It was a statement, he wasn’t asking for my permission or opinion. 

“You should be the one to talk.” I moaned hectically. 

A smile spread on his lips. He sat up as much as he could on his knees while still holding on to my hair with his left hand. His right hand grabbed underneath the knee of my left leg, pulled it up, and guided it up leaving my calf on his shoulder and my thigh against his chest. Now caressing my thigh softly with his hand and turned his head to kiss my knee. “Let’s see how bendy you are, shall we?” He smiled wryly and slowly leaned forward, pushing my leg in front of him with his upper body. His hand now had a firm grip on my thigh to keep it in place. He watched me, I think to see any signs of discomfort, while he slowly kept leaning forward. 

I felt it stretch the muscles in my thigh on the inner side, but it didn’t hurt. I could with ease get my knees up in line with my head, so when he was halfway, I was tired of waiting, grabbed around his neck and pulled him forward in one quick movement, our lips now under an inch from each other. My knee was bent over his shoulder, my calf now behind him, and my thigh lying up against my stomach and breast, the upper part of my knee touching my collarbone and shoulder. 

“Wow, you are flexible.” He said impressed. 

“I know.” I bit my lip, but couldn’t hide a smile. My right leg wrapped around his waist.

He bit his lip too before he eagerly kissed me. Then removed his hand from my thigh to guide himself into me. As soon as he was in place, he released my lips, his hand grabbed my thigh again, and hammered into with a groan, I followed with what sounded more like a whimper. 

Oh, this angle! 

And I was still sensitive from my orgasm and delightfully sore, I could feel how my muscles tightened around him. My right hand laid on the upper part of his thigh and helped him push harder into me at the second thrust, eliciting a wild groan from him and a pull in my hair. He went almost all the way out and then jolted deep into me with his whole length, moving his whole body with a force that sent me an inch farther up in the bed. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” I cried out loud. This angle made him hit such a sweet spot. 

Again, he was thrusting harshly into me, the motion at his hips rippled up through his spine and sent his whole upper body forward against me, moving me with him, almost lifting me. With my hand that helped him deep into me, I felt the muscles in his thigh and ass tensing up with every thrust. His lips assaulted mine, muffling our cries and grunts. 

It only took a few more thrust to send me so far up the bed that the top of my head hit the head of the bed. My hand around his neck left him to put a pillow between the headboard and me before it then returned to grasping his hair. He tore his lips from mine, letting lose my high moans, and his head dropped and rested on my chin, giving me a view of his smooth but scarred back. I felt his panting breath becoming more labored against my skin until it transformed to lustful gasps he pushed out through his clenched teeth the closer he got to his second climax. His fingers dug harder into the skin on my thigh, he turned his head, and his teeth sank into the flesh on my inner thigh as he gave me two harder than I thought possible thrusts and came. I cried out even higher, the pain, the pleasure in one amazing cocktail. I hadn’t noticed my hand in his hair had tightened its grip until he deftly let go of my hair, grabbed my wrist, and smacked it onto the mattress next to my head. One more thrust and he had emptied himself with a throaty groan and his teeth released my thigh with a last tug in it. 

“Ouch,” I exclaimed, but then he sealed his lips to mine. 

His right hand moved my leg to the side and then around his waist instead and cupped my face with his hand. He broke off the kiss and leaned his sweaty forehead against my chin. His grip around my wrist loosened. “Oh, God.” He sighed. 

“Aaah, yeah.” I agreed. 

He slowly pulled himself out of me with a low whimpering moan, but other than that, he didn’t move. 

My breathing slowly returned to normal along with his I felt against my skin. I felt exhausted. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, it felt cold as my skin had cooled in the minutes we had laid here. “You wanna go to sleep?” I asked slowly. 

He lifted his head and nodded, I could see he was just as tired as I was. “I’ll get the lights.” He placed a quick kiss on my lips before he got up. 

I lazily tried to drag the blanket out from under me to put it over me. But as I didn’t want to get up, it made it much more difficult. He chuckled over my struggle. 

Finally, and not very elegantly, I got the blanket aside and tucked myself under it. Dean crawled under when he came back and laid next to me with his head on my chest. “I need you.” He whispered sleepily after a while in the darkness. 

“I need you too.” I slowly responded as I was almost asleep. Shortly after I was.


	2. His side of things

I think she was asleep. I couldn’t help but think that her being distant was connected with the fact that I had called her my girlfriend, I was pretty positive actually. I just don’t understand why. We were a couple whether she liked it or not. At least in my opinion. Why did everything have to be this complicated with her? Why couldn’t this just be easy and uncomplicated? Like before dad died. What’s wrong with being a couple? Doesn’t she want me as her boyfriend? Is this just sex to her? No, it can’t be. She said she needed me. She had said it often. 

I don’t know for how long I thought about this subject, but suddenly we were already here. “We’re here.” I poked her shoulder. I was actually a little pissed at her because she was so frustrating. Redheads… 

I walked in front of her to the reception. Don’t let it in control… I took a deep breath to calm down. It helped. When the receptionist asked if we wanted a king or two queens, I looked at her. “Val?” I let the choice be hers. It was interesting to see if she really wanted to sleep together with the way she had acted lately. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked. She looked tired. Probably because she hated sleeping in the car. 

Did I really have to say it? “A king size bed?” I said harder than intended. I was still… annoyed with her. 

“Sure.” She said. 

My annoyance decreased, and I actually breathed a little sigh of relief. So you wanna sleep together, but you have a problem with me calling you my girlfriend? I couldn’t figure her out. Maybe she just needed to get used to it. We had after all known each other a long time before we started this. I remembered her face when she first looked at the lace underwear I had bought her, but eventually, she wore it. 

On the way back to the car I couldn’t resist putting my hand on her lower back. She straightened up but didn’t move away from me. Sadly, I had to remove my hand to open the trunk. I took both our backpacks and headed for the room, her dragging footsteps followed me. After putting the bags down, I went back outside to get the last and locked the car. Inside I just put the bag down right next to the door and started to take off my boots and jacket. I just wanted to go to bed, we could ‘unpack’ tomorrow, though that’s actually an exaggeration with our meager possessions. 

I heard Val walk over to me. Maybe she forgot something in the car, but then her hands laid on my chest and pushed me against the door. What was she doing? I looked at her hands, to her face, and back again. And then she kissed me with her soft lips. It was so unfamiliar that she came to me like this. 

My hands automatically found her face and waist and she let out a moan. She pushed her body against mine, and instantly I felt a raw need wash over me, I tightened my grip on her. My first wonder subsided as her hands grabbed my hair and I returned the kiss, dominated the kiss. I put both my hands on her back to keep her close to me. She wasn’t strong enough to keep upright from my forceful kisses. Her lips disappeared from mine and started to kiss my neck. They were so soft against my skin, it made me shiver. 

Now that she was upright again, my hands moved up and down caressing her back, holding her close to me. Her hands grabbed my hair harder and tilted my head back. She really took her time. Kissed all of my neck while she also sucked and bit me gently. It felt wonderful. I was so sensitive to the upper part of my neck, especially around my right ear. Another wave washed over me, and I wanted to be in control. I needed to control her. Take her as my possession, because that is what she is. She is mine. 

I took her by her upper arms and switched places with her, she was now pressed up against the door. I didn’t kiss her right away, as I loved that lusty look she had and I wanted to take a good look at her before I got intertwined with her. And I could catch my breath for a second. Heaved my breath in through my nose as my teeth were clenched to repress the lust for a moment. It also showed her I was in control. She was gonna stay there up against the door until I felt like kissing her, taking her. 

Her breathing was already affected, she panted slightly, but just waited for me to take her. Her eyes looked big and awaiting back at me. A couple of moments later, where I yearned so much for her it almost hurt, I pressed myself against her and took one last long look at her before I kissed her, her hands found my neck. I couldn’t believe the effect she had on me. It was like she scared all the demons inside me away. Like light breaks through the darkness. The darkness in me. She was my drug. 

I ripped her top off. I wanted her so badly. The top had barely left her head before I kissed her again and her hands were back on my body, she was just as eager as me. That short break was enough to send my whole body longing for her. My hands ran from her sides, up over her breasts, all the way up until they both ended in her hair. I loved feeling her body in my hands, but I needed to hold her close. To make sure she couldn’t leave me.   
She moaned into my mouth, and her hands started to take off my shirt. I had to let her go when she pulled it over my head, but instantly I grabbed her again and rubbed against her. Her skin was so soft, I had to touch her more. My hands explored her beautiful body with a firm grip, still needing to have a hold on her. I kissed her neck, everywhere. I loved the way I made her moan when I did this. Her hands laid on my back, her nails lightly grazing my skin in desire as I kissed every inch of the right side of her neck slowly, but firmly. At some places, I bit her, but not so hard, I would leave a mark. Though I loved making marks on her. But I restrained myself. 

I felt her nails scraping harder down my back, and I inhaled sharply, it stung. My lips moved down to her collarbone and gave the left side of her neck the same treatment as the right. 

God, those moans made me so hard. I started kissing her lips again, and I felt her writhe against me, her nails now at my chest, full of lust. 

“Bed!” She gasped against my lips. 

“Yeah!” I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, she still weighed less than I thought, though I had lifted her like this a couple of times now. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, just begged me to take her. I am gonna fuck you senseless, baby. 

I put her down on the bed, kneeled down, and removed her jeans. She helped me pull them, and her panties down. Oh, so eager. 

After standing up and undoing my jeans, I got a good look at her body while I took them off along with my boxers. Just lying there, all ready for me. When I laid down, I wrapped my arm around her waist and dragged her farther up the bed along with a push from my body, the lust throbbed through me, and I let out a grunt, and then I kissed her. Her hands were instantly back on my shoulder blades like she wanted me close to her as well. 

Automatically my hand found a fistful of her red hair. She writhed lusty underneath me, my other hand grabbed her hip to control her rubbing against me. I loved teasing her a bit. 

She bit my lip and pulled her lips away from mine. “I wanna be on top.” She panted. 

A power play? This was gonna be fun. Make her think she got the power for a moment before I claimed it back. I rolled over and held on to her, so she followed with me. She weighed so little, it was not a problem. When we were in place, I pushed her up to sit straight on me. She looked slightly stunned over this roles reversed. 

Oh, this was a good view. My eyes swiped down her body, and my hands held onto her hips. She bit her lower lip with an excited look in her eyes, I think. 

Have fun sweetheart, this isn’t gonna last long. 

Her hands traveled from my hands up my arms and shoulders as she leaned forward. One of her hands ended in my hair, the other on my chest. Her tongue licked me from my chest and up to my right ear. 

Oh God, so sensitive!

I threw my head back and inhaled sharply. The lust burned through me, and I had to restrain myself from not throwing her down and wreck her. She started kissing my neck like I had kissed hers, every inch. She placed a path of kisses down to my chest, let her tongue run over my nipples. She made me gasp loudly. And then she drifted up again. 

Mm, her lips all over me. 

She kissed her way up to my chin but stopped when she reached my lips. I leaned slightly forward to meet them, but she just playfully licked my lips with a smile instead, and her head disappeared down to my neck again. 

God, girl. You are gonna get it. 

My hands ran up and down her sides and her back, once again keeping her close. She followed the same path as before but expanded it down to my stomach too. Her lips were so gentle it almost tickled. Now and then, it was like she hit a button that made me stiffen and moan. My breath more and more labored as she continued. 

She was getting too confident, too brave. And I wanted to fuck her now. She had to be put in her place. Let the game begin. 

I grabbed her hair and dragged her head up in front of mine. “If you’re not nice, you can’t be on top,” I told her superiorly and shook my head disapprovingly. 

Though you are on top, I’m still in control of you.

She nodded but bit her lower lip. I knew she wasn’t gonna give up this easily. As I released her hair, she resumed kissing my neck. I felt one of her hands slide down and close around me. It sent another wave of the raw need through me, and I gasped. She sat down, but only so the tip of me entered her. 

Oh, her tightness and warmth. 

She moved slowly up and down, but only so it was my head going in and out of her. She still thought she had a say in this. How cute. 

Her lips found the path up to my lips, but instead of kissing me – _again_ – she bit my lower lip. 

Oh, sweetheart, I think you’ve had enough fun for today. Time to show her who’s in charge. “You asked for it,” I said as sweet as I could. I dwelt on the victory in the air. Let my hands run softly down her sides so she wouldn’t suspect anything, and then I grabbed her hips and shoved her down on me with a grunt of lust. 

“Oh, God!” She cried out, her forehead dropped to my chin, her hair covering my face with its flowery smell. She tried to move away, but I held onto her so tight she couldn’t escape.

Oh, God yes! 

It felt amazing. She was so tight, I did it one more time before I let go of her. I loved seeing her body twist so lusty on top of me. She was the perfect view, but I didn’t get to enjoy it for long as she bowed down, and kissed me. She ground against me, I let my hands take over and moved her in circles instead, giving some friction to everywhere inside her. She let my lips go, straightened up, and unhooked her bra. Then she deftly tossed it aside and started touching herself, started moving up and down on me. Slowly up and hard down. It was a mesmerizing rhythm, and she made me moan. Her hands ran over her body, up in her hair, played with her breasts, over her lips, into her mouth all while she looked so intensely at me while she moaned. 

It didn’t get any better than this, she really put on a show, just to please me, and I enjoyed every second of it. My eyes greedily followed her hands, and I bit my lip, but I couldn’t keep silent. I struggled harder and harder to control myself, pushing my panting breath out through my clenched teeth. At last, I grabbed her hips and pushed her harder down on me. To control her rhythm. One of her hands sought support on the wall, and the other on my chest. Her nails dug into me as I pushed my hips up and myself hard into her while I held her in place with my hands. I kept looking into her eyes, watched her expression and the gratification I gave her. Especially when I angled my hips upwards, she closed her eyes, dug her nails in deeper, and her scream was high pitched. 

She was a beautiful sight, but now this power play was over, I couldn’t control the need running thick and throbbing through my veins. I rolled us around until I was on top of her, grabbed her hair, and started thrusting in a deep and hard rhythm. She instantly wrapped her legs around me, welcomed me. Her nails were pinned to my back and her fingers clutching my hair as I grabbed her ass firmly and moved it with me, making me going deeper into her. I was gonna mark her, she was mine. I let my teeth run up and down her neck, grunting against her skin until I was close to coming. I found a deliciously soft spot and sunk my teeth into her flesh. She whimpered and moved underneath me, it was enough to tip me over the edge, and I came so hard inside her with a wild groan. Her nails scratched down my back with an equally high cry, and added to my pleasure that was more like a deliverance; that just went on, and I had to give her one more thrust to finish it. Finally, I released my teeth from her neck. Her hands closed around my face and dragged my lips to hers. It was short and soft. She looked me in the eyes. She has such beautiful green eyes. 

My head fell down to rest on her chin as I pulled myself out with a tiny moan, I was still sensitive. I gave her a quick kiss before I whispered, “I think it’s your turn now.” 

I wanted to take care of her, we were two in this, and she needed some attention too. 

“Oh, you think?” She moaned under her breath, I felt her hips bucking upwards against me. 

My hand let go of her hair, and I let it travel down her sweaty body until it ended between her legs. I held her eyes in place with mine, I loved seeing that expectant and lusty look on her. As I watched her breathing become more and more affected, her eyes widened, I bit my lip. It elicited a high cry when I pushed two straight fingers hard into her. She was so wet, mixed with my own load. 

Wow, I really came big inside her this time. 

I pushed my straight fingers into her one time before I began moving them, working inside her. Bending, undulating my fingers while moving in and out making me hit that ridged spot on her upper wall, it made her body almost copy and follow my fingers motion. Her fingers intertwined in my hair, my mouth found her nipples in turns before I kissed and licked my way down and an idea struck down in me. 

I pulled my fingers out of her and led them to her mouth, she opened it without hesitating. Her soft lips wrapped around my fingers and I stopped kissing her skin, lifted my head to watch. 

Oh, she’s definitely a swallower. 

She eagerly sucked, her hand grabbed my wrist to gently steer my fingers in and out. 

Oh no baby, you don’t have a say in this. 

I removed her hand, locked it to the mattress next to her head, and moved my fingers a bit harsher back and forth in her mouth. “I set the pace here,” I told her when she looked at me. She let her tongue run up my fingers as she sucked and swallowed like she accepted the terms. 

I’m gonna come so hard in your mouth at some point. 

Wonder how deep she can take it. I pushed my fingers into the bag of her throat until I noticed any discomfort before I pulled them nearly all the way out again. Then in a little deeper, and then all the way out. I let my palm rub over her, smearing it over her beautiful face and plump lips. She instantly started to lick it up. The blood rushed to my groin just by watching her, my breathing was already affected. 

I moved up, leaving our lips in line with each other. “Mm, you like that, huh?” I whispered, dwelling in this delicious sight of her licking off and swallowing my load. 

“Yes.” She moaned and licked her lips again to underline her statement. 

Oh God, she’s so hot! 

The lust started to run and blend in my veins. I grabbed her left hand and held it down on the mattress, next to her head, just like I did with the right. Then I licked off a big drop on her chin and tasted the salt on my tongue before I kissed her. She tasted so good, of us both. I was comfortable with my own fluids, and besides, I wanted to share this with her. What’s hotter than licking each other clean? 

If we continued like this, I was definitely ready for a round two. But I had to take care of her first, so I bit her lip and pulled in it to separate our lips. I looked at her lips, rosy colored, plump and wet after all the kissing and sucking, then licked some fluid off her jaw and moved down on her, releasing her hands as well. As soon as I started licking and sucking her between her legs her body tensed up, she moaned, and her spine rose from the mattress. My left hand sneaked under her thigh and grabbed her hip to hold her in place as the fingers of my right hand pushed into her again. She threw her head back and cried out loud. I loved seeing her falling apart under my skilled hands and mouth. When she pushed her hips up, higher than before, I moaned, which instantly made her quiver and her hips fall down. 

Interesting. 

I did it again the next time she pushed her hips up, and she reacted the same way, so I continued doing it every time her hips rose just an inch. A lot of my load had run out of her and into my palm, so I pulled my fingers out of her, she whimpered, and I pushed into her mouth. She grabbed my wrist and hungrily sucked and licked it off. Even though she held my hand, I was still the one leading in and out her mouth. Deep in, almost out, deep in. She moaned loudly while my fingers worked in her mouth and my tongue between her legs. Licking everything off my fingers and proceeded to my palm, when it was clean she sucked on my fingers one at a time. 

God, it was intoxicating to watch while I worked on her, and I felt myself getting harder. I withdrew my hand from her grasp and let it slide down her body, it was still wet from her saliva. And then into her again which elicited a high cry from her. Quickly her breathing became more rapid, her body writhing and almost shaking. I upped the tempo and pressure and now moaned repeatedly with her, the effect was instant. Her hands clutched onto the sheets, and her spine completely arose from the bed. She was now resting on her elbows with her head thrown back, closed eyes and her mouth open in gratification. 

God, she was a beautiful sight. 

She tensed up, I felt her legs slowly but quaveringly close, and I put my shoulders in between just a second before they clasped together, she cried out even higher as I felt her insides contract, and she just kept going. Her groan slowly became weaker and weaker the longer it was drawn out. The convulsion inside her quieted down, my tongue and fingers following its lead, and in the end, she fell back on the mattress with a big sigh. My tongue and fingers slowly came to a stop along with her climax leaving her body. 

I climbed up on her, cupped her face with my left hand, and kissed her. She greedily kissed me back, licked, and sucked on my lips. Slowly I tilted my head back, her lips deviated to my chin. 

Oh yes, lick me clean. 

I moaned, this was so kinky. My left hand moved to the back of her head, closed around her hair and pulled her head back, “You want more?” 

You dirty whore. 

I pushed the fingers of my right hand into her mouth again without waiting for an answer and really rubbed my palm and everything on her lips, chin, and jaw, and it made her moan. She sucked my fingers clean, and she let her teeth run against them when I pulled them out. I smeared what was left on my palm down her throat and between her breasts, and then licked the path back up. Seeing her covered in me, cleaning each other up like this, sent the need pulsating hot through me. I let my teeth run on her jawline and then kissed her. I wanted her, now! My breathing was heavier, I rapaciously kissed down her chin and up to her lips again, then ripped her head back, separating our lips and looked down at her. 

I am gonna fuck you senseless, you dirty little whore. You are mine! So hot and kinky, and only mine. “Oh God, you’re so kinky. I wanna fuck you again.” I told her, she was gonna get it hard weather she liked it or not, I wasn’t done with her. 

“You should be the one to talk.” She moaned. 

Oh, I know, baby. You spark something in me, you’re my inspiration. I’ve never done this as extensive as I had with her. You make me explore places I’ve never even thought of. Biting, choking so hard, dirtying each other up like we had just done, the unbelievably powerful need washing through me… only her, and oh, I wanted to be deep inside her. 

When I sat up on my knees, I was leaning slightly forward as I still held on to her hair. My free hand grabbed under her knee and pulled her leg up to rest against my chest. I would get the perfect angle and essentially lock her under me. 

I caressed her thigh and kissed her knee, her skin was so soft. Especially on her thighs. I pondered how it would be to set my teeth in it. “Let’s see how bendy you are, shall we?” I challenged and started to learn forward. I did it carefully. Once I was too eager with another girl I had a thing with, and she pulled a muscle in her thigh. She wasn’t very bendy, and I always had to sit up straight while she was lying in this position. But I liked being close. 

I was almost halfway down to her, and she still hadn’t shown any signs of it hurting her, suddenly her hand grabbed around my neck, and she ripped me and her leg down, curling herself up, our lips almost touching.

“Wow, you are flexible.” Jackpot! I was impressed. Having her leg up this high would give the perfect angle.

“I know.” She raised an eyebrow. 

Oh, she definitely knows what she is doing. 

Her other leg wrapped around my waist. She bit her lip, but I saw the self-satisfied smile behind it before I kissed her. My hand that had held onto her thigh left her body to guide myself in place. I let her lips go and watched as I smacked into her with a groan. She was so tight and filled with my preceding load, I felt her muscles contract around me, and she moaned in a high pitch, it was almost a whimper. The need wasn’t just running hot through me, it was burning. 

Her right hand grabbed my upper thigh and helped me harder into her at the next thrust. I went so deep and hard into her, I jerked in her hair, and I let out a groan. It was like something took over like instincts took over animals. But this was more powerful, like a blood frenzy, only the deep craving for her instead of blood. I hammered so hard into her the third time I pushed her farther up the bed. I was completely gone in my lust for her. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” She cried. 

I let it all out, took her so hard I was afraid I would hurt her and afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop if I did. But her hand kept helping me forward into her. My lips brutally found hers, mixing our moans and grunts. I heard the bed smack up against the wall. 

Her hand left my neck and hair, and I felt her head moving. I opened my eyes to see that I had moved her so far up the bed that her head hit the headboard and she put a pillow in between before her fingers clutched at my hair again. Ripping my lips from hers, my head fell down, and I rested my forehead on her chin. It was a strain for my muscles to take her this hard, but it was amazing just to release this wild beast inside of me on her. My breathing became more rapid against her skin, mixing with the grunts of strain and lust I pushed out through my clenched teeth the closer I got, the harder I took her.   
When I was just seconds away, I turned my head and bit hard down around a good chunk of her thigh. It was so fleshy and soft compared to her slender and tendinous neck. Two more hard thrusts into her, that made her scream out, and I came inside her. Her hand in my hair was almost ripping it out. 

Ouch! 

The pain brought me back from my deliverance. I let her hair loose, wrenched her fingers off me, held her hand to the mattress, and gave her one more thrust to empty my big load into her with a gratified groan. 

“Ouch.” She whined when I gave a small tug in the skin on her thigh before I released it from my teeth and kissed her. 

I put her left leg around me instead and laid my hand on her cheek. She was so wonderful. I released her lips and rested my forehead against her chin with closed eyes, I was still panting, and so was she. “Oh, God.” I sighed. I was drained but delightfully satiated. 

“Aaah, yeah.” She sighed too, and I slowly pulled out of her tightness but kept lying there with closed eyes as my breathing was winding down. I could fall asleep right here, intertwined with her. 

“You wanna go to sleep?” She asked sleepily after I don’t know how long, but both our breathing had returned to normal now. 

I lifted my head to look down at her, so beautiful, wholly fucked, and looking just as exhausted as I felt. I nodded. “I’ll get the lights.” I quickly kissed her lips and got up. 

She struggled with the blanket, it didn’t look like she had any intention of getting up and was determined to try to get it out from under her. She was so inelegant and sweet, it made me chuckle. 

When she had gotten under the covers, I got under next to her and laid my head on her chest. It was so calming to listen to her heart. Though she resisted because I called her my girlfriend she willingly slept in the same bed with me, cuddled with me, had sex with me. Dirty, kinky sex. Maybe she didn’t like the label, but we were a couple. And I needed her, more than I would like to acknowledge. She did something to me, made me better. I could breathe better. “I need you,” I whispered. 

“I need you too.” She slowly mumbled back, it sounded like she was almost asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this piece of work interest you, read the original story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9276518/chapters/21022607)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If this piece of work interest you, read the original story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9276518/chapters/21022607)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)


End file.
